Wake Up Call
by Lovepink2much
Summary: Tell Peyton not to even think about coming near me, my husband, and especially not Brooke.  You two can have each other because that’s all you have now.  You are no longer Bil to me.”  She said with anger in her voice.
1. Chapter 1

I do Not Own One Tree Hill. Here is another story the song is Wake Up Call by Maroon Five. This is going to have a song in every chapter by Maroon Five. Please Review and Tell me What you Think.

Wake Up Call

Chapter One

_I didn't hear what you were saying  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions, never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to save me?  
I never would've made it baby_

She loved him with all of her heart. He was her other half. He was what made her whole; she thought he felt the same too, but boy was she wrong. Brooke Davis was faced with the truth when she opened their bedroom door and found him in bed, in their bed with someone else. She had tears forming in her eyes. They still hadn't noticed her standing there and they continued going at it like rabbits.

Brooke ran out of the apartment as fast as her legs would let her run. The image was playing in her head over and over again. She knocked on her best friend's door as loud as she could. There were still tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that they could do that to her again.

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Coz you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word_

"Brooke sweetie what's wrong?" The girl said with a worried face pulling her friend into a hug. "Did you tell him? Did he take the news that bad?" All Brooke could do was shake her head no. "So what's gotten you so upset?"

"I can't believe they did it to me again." She said in between cries.

"Who did what to you again?" The blonde asked while wiping away her friend's tears.

"Who do you think screwed me over again? Oh, wait let me correct that, screwed her again." Brooke said a little angrier this time.

"I'll kill him." Haley said. She couldn't believe that Lucas could be so stupid. "What happened?" Brooke told her the entire story and cried some more. She had been there for over an hour before her phone rang.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me?  
I don't think so  
Six foot tall came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore. Come around here? I don't think so_

"It's Lucas." The brunette whispered. "Should I answer it?" She said looking at her friend who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone as cheerful as she could. She didn't want him to know that she knew just yet. "Yeah, I don't think I'm coming home tonight. I'm over at Haley's. I think we are going to have a girl's night." She continued. "No, Peyton is not over here with us. Why would she be?" She was starting to get very angry, she couldn't take it anymore. "I think you know where Peyton is. In fact why don't you tell her I said Hi and that I got front row seats to your show this afternoon." She said before hanging up.

_Would've bared to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I'm finally sleeping soundly  
And your lover's screaming loudly, here a sound and hit the ground_

She quickly turned to look at Haley. "Can you believe he had the nerve to pretend that he didn't know where Peyton was?"

"He is an absolute moron." Haley said before the phone started to ring again.

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault_

_Coz you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word_

"I'm not answering it." Brooke handed the phone to Haley. "You can if you want. I don't want to talk to him. I can't because if I do some how I am going to go through that phone and kill him. I know it seems a little far fetched, but as mad as I am right now it could happen." Haley gave her a look before answering.

"What?" Haley said a little annoyed.

"Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas how could you?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to play dumb.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another man in my bed  
You don't care about me anymore. Care about me?  
I don't think so  
Six foot tall came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore, come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

"Don't you dare try to act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. She saw you two. She caught you and you guys didn't even notice her there. How could you? You have done a lot of things Lucas that I have forgiven you for, but I don't think I can forgive you for this. Tell Peyton not to even think about coming near me, my husband, and especially not Brooke. You two can have each other because that's all you have now. You are no longer Bil to me." She said with anger in her voice.

"You don't mean that. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to it just happened. I love Broo-" He was cut off by Haley.

"Don't you dare say that you love Brooke because you don't. You don't do that to somebody that you love." She said before hanging up on him. She looked over at her friend who was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Haley what am I going to do?" Brooke said while putting a hand over her belly.

"You are going to stay here with me and Nathan. Don't worry we'll help you." She said giving her friend another hug.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about me?  
I don't think so  
Six foot tall came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore. He won't come around here. I don't feel so bad_


	2. Chapter 2

This song is Through With You by Maroon 5. Please Review!!!!

Wake Up Call

Chapter Two

_Can you see me  
Floating above your head  
As you lay in bed  
Thinking about everything  
That you did not do  
Cause saying I love you  
Has nothing to do with meaning it_

She was laying in bed thinking about everything. When did this happen? How long has this been going on? Was she not good enough? Why Peyton? Why was it always Peyton? If he wanted Peyton all this time then why was he with her for a year. Why hasn't he called again begging for forgiveness, it's like he just gave up didn't put up much of a fight. And, the most important question was whether or not she should tell Lucas that she's pregnant? She knew she should tell him, but at the same time she felt as if he didn't have a right to know. I mean he did screw someone that she used to consider a friend.

"How are you doing Brooke?" Nathan and Haley both asked as they opened the bedroom door slowly.

_And I don't trust you  
Cause every time you're here  
Your intentions are unclear  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
That I know will never come  
I used to think you were the one  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all_

"As good as I can be considering everything that's happened." She smiled at them. She had two wonderful friends standing by her side and that helped a little. "Nathan I don't want to be the reason you're not talking to Lucas, and that goes for you too Hales."

"Lucas is the reason we aren't talking to Lucas." Nathan said after taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "Have you thought about the baby?"

"Yeah, I'm going to keep it. Just because Lucas was a mistake doesn't me this little bundle of soon to be joy was." She said rubbing her belly. "And, I've decided that I'm not going to tell him. I mean, people go to sperm banks all the time to get pregnant and they don't go and tell the guy whose sperm they used and to me that's all Lucas was, he was my sperm bank. Therefore I don't have to tell him." She said a little teary eyed.

"Did you come up with that logic all by yourself?" Haley raised an eyebrow. She loved the way Brooke's mind worked.

"Yeah, you like?" She asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded her head and they both started to laugh.

_You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that_

"This isn't funny. Why are you two laughing? You were about to cry a few seconds ago." Nathan said and then got a death glare from his wife.

"You ass my hormones are all out of whack." She said as she started to cry again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean i-"He was cut off by someone knocking at the door.

"Who could that be? You don't think it's Lucas? He wouldn't be that stupid to show up? Would he?" Brooke said, but after thinking about it for awhile. "Yeah, he would actually."

"I'll get it." Haley said.

_Do you remember  
The way we used to melt  
Do you remember how it felt  
When I touched you  
Oh cause I remember very well_

She opened the door and was surprised at who it was.

"You have some nerve." Haley said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" The girl at the door said.

"I guess you haven't talked to Lucas yet, or your just pretending to blame dumb." She said in disgust.

_And how long has it been  
Since someone you let in  
Has given what I gave to you_

"Haley why are you acting this way? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You really have no idea what I am talking about?" The girl in front of her shaking her head no. "Think long and hard about what you were doing or actually who you are doing?" Peyton covered her mouth with her hands.

"How did you know?" She asked tears starting to spill from her eyes.

"Brooke walked in on you two and you didn't even notice. You just continued fucking him." She said. "As far as I'm concerned you can rot in hell. Fuck the both of you. You guys are so good at it apparently. I told Lucas this and I will tell you the same thing. We are no longer friends, I don't want you around me, Nathan, and I sure as hell don't want you around Brooke. You two can have each other, but I hope it was worth losing all of us." She said before slamming the door in her face.

_And at night when you sleep  
Do you dream I would be there  
Just for a minute or two do you?_

"Who was at the door?" Nathan asked walking into the living room with Brooke.

"Nobody that matters." She said grabbing Brooke's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. "I don't want you to be upset about anything, especially about those two." Brooke gave her a nod.

"I'm done. I'm through with him." Brooke said.

"Let's go get you some ice cream." Haley smiled at her.

"With pickles?" She smiled.

"Brooke that is absolutely disgusting." Nathan said.

"So is your toe." She snapped back while Haley laughed.

"What does my toe have to do with anything?" He said.

"Look at it, it's funky. It's like it goes sideways or something. It's disgusting," The pregnant girl said.

"Well I'm glad you are getting pleasure out of making fun of my toe." He smiled at her.

_You ain't ever coming back to me  
That's not how things were supposed to be  
You take my hand just to give it back  
No other lover has ever done that_

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ask for." Brooke said.

"Don't go all lifetime on me." Nathan said with a little laugh.

"What's wrong with lifetime?" Both girls said in unison.

_Heartache heartache I just have so much  
A simple love with a complex touch  
There is nothing you can say or do  
I called to let you know I'm through with you_


	3. Chapter 3

Would anyone want to take over any of my stories? I am not continuing them.


End file.
